Sweet Sixteen
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Yugi’s sixteenth birthday is fast approaching, and Yami wants to do something special for his lover. So he asks Joey, what Yugi likes to do other than playing games. The answer roller-skating. One Shot


Summary- Yugi's sixteenth birthday is fast approaching, and Yami wants to do something special for his lover. So he asks Joey, what Yugi likes to do other than playing games. The answer roller-skating. *One Shot*

Proofread By Dragontalon666

Sweet Sixteen 

By: Ryou Lover 15

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. The gang was hanging out at Yugi's house. This includes Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik. Tea was no longer in their group because she had been accepted to a dancing school in the States. So her parents and her had moved to the States. Nobody missed her really, actually they were glad she was gone. A while after Tea had left, the Yami's and Hikaris had discovered their feelings for each other. Along with Joey and Seto. As the saying goes, opposites attract, and that is what happened. Yami and Yugi had been the first one's together. Then Seto and Joey. After them were Bakura and Ryou. Then last but not least Malik and Marik. It was quite dangerous for the three Yamis to be in the same room together, but they were here for a good cause, Yugi's upcoming sixteenth birthday. Yugi's birthday was on the fifth of June, and Yami wanted the perfect day for his lover. You see, Yugi gave Yami a change in life for he had solved the puzzle. Yami wanted to repay Yugi for all the happiness that he had brought into his life. Yami was going to do that by way of a surprise party. Currently the gang was in the game shop's small but cozy living room. Ryou was on Bakura's lap. Malik was on Marik's lap, Joey was on Seto's, and Yugi was on Yami's. Yugi suddenly climbed off Yami's lap and proceeded in the direction of the bathroom. 

As soon as he heard the door close he motioned for the group to come closer, so that they could hear him. When they were all close enough he whispered the question " Since Yugi's birthday party is coming up, I was wondering what he likes to do other then playing games?" 

After about a minute of silence Joey responded with a huge grin on his face " He loves to roller skate." 

"Roller Skating?" The used to be Pharaoh repeated softly out loud in a puzzled tone. " What's that?" 

Just as the toilet flushed Joey whispered " Don't worry tomorrow, I will show you. Pick you up at around twelve." Joey stated. Yami nodded, but looked a little concerned. After all he did not even know what roller-skating was about. The bathroom door opened, and Yugi came out. He then bounded over to where Yami was sitting and climbed back into Yami's lap; at least Yugi wasn't asking questions. 

Just as Yugi opened his mouth to say something Ryou suddenly said " Do you want to come over tomorrow at around eight?"

Yugi nodded and whispered in Yami's ear " I hope you don't mind being alone for the day." 

" Don't worry little one." Yami whispered back in Yugi's ear. _' I won't be so alone as you think' _Yami thought to himself. 

*****

True to his word, Joey came at exactly twelve to pick Yami up. Yugi was not home at the moment. It had been planned that way; Ryou was to have Yugi stay at his house for the whole day. Bakura was gone at Malik and Marik's. The pair was going to be walking to the roller rink, but it was a nice day so nobody was complaining. They got there in about fifteen minutes. On the way they talked about what they should do for the birthday party. They figured they would rent the rink for the night, and Yami would take Yugi on a mock date to a restaurant close by to the roller rink. Seto had even arranged to have a limo for Yami to take Yugi to the roller rink. It would be absolutely perfect; all that Yami wanted for his tiny lover. 

"We are here" Joey said after fifteen minutes of walking. 

Yami glanced up and looked at the building, it didn't look like much. It was a small rectangular building that was painted a shade of white. A sign on the wall, between two doors that were painted blue read 'Domino Roller Rink.' Joey went through the door right in front of him, so Yami followed. 

The pair was in a room, with a door leading to the rink, and an admission booth. Joey pulled out some money and paid the cashier .The cashier gave back the change. Joey put the extra money in his pocket and went through the door. Yami followed not knowing what he would or where to go if he got lost. 

That was when Yami saw what roller-skating was all about. It was people skating around, with shoes with wheels on them. Most people were skating alone, but a few were skating were skating with someone else, possible their lovers. _' There is no way I'll be able to do this'_ Yami thought sadly to himself. 

Yami started to head to the door that had the exit sign above it, but Joey grabbed his arm, and held him in place. Joey looked stronger then he looked. 

"What's the matter?" Joey questioned. 

"I can't do this" Yami replied sadly. 

"Yami" Joey said softly " You can do anything if you put your mind to it." Joey softly said. 

"Kaiba's rubbing off on you isn't he?" Yami asked, quite amused. 

" Yup" Joey replied cheerfully. Joey then led Yami to get his skates. 

*****

The first lesson had not gone so well, Joey was a great skater, but that could not help Yami who would hang onto dear life on the side rails. By the end of the day, Yami could at least skate around with Joey holding his hand or holding onto the side rail. It was progress at least. Yami had bruises, from falling, but he didn't mind. 

Yami was at home waiting for Yugi to come back from Ryou's. Yami had been home for four hours. He had spent the time either reading or watching television. Yugi had called just twenty minutes ago saying he was leaving. Yami glanced at the clock Yugi should be here in about five minutes. The door opened and Yugi came in. Yugi closed the door, and sat down to take off his shoes. Once he got them off, he rushed over to where Yami was sitting. Once he got there, he sat on the seat beside Yami, silence followed. Yugi was sitting there for about a minute when he realized that he couldn't stand it anymore. 

" How was your day?" Yugi questioned while looking down at his feet. It was true that Yugi was sorry that Yami had spent the whole day by himself, but Yugi did not know the whole story. 

" Well." Yami began. How was he to say this like nothing was going on? " Joey came over, and we dueled." Yami said this in a half excited voice. 

" Really?" Yugi sounded surprised. 

" Yup," Yami replied " Beat him good!" 

" That's good" Yugi said more cheerful then he was before he came in. " I think I will call him, to thank him." Yugi reached toward the phone that was on the side table, but Yami grabbed him by the waist before he could reach it. 

" No ummm that's ok, what if he doing something right now with Seto?" 

" Yeah," Yugi said rather slowly " I never thought of that." Just recently they had phoned Joey at Seto's asking them if they wanted to do something. It was quite obvious that they had been doing something because of the shortness of breath that Joey had when he had talked on the phone. Yugi thought it was nothing, but Yami had an idea of what they had been doing. After all he was a Pharaoh, and did have his needs back in Ancient times. 

" So what do you want to do tonight," Yami said rather quickly, changing the subject. 

*****

In the two lessons that Joey had arranged with different members of the gang, Yami had gotten slightly better. The second time Yami went skating with Ryou, while Yugi went to go for a sleepover at Seto's. The third time was with Seto, while Yugi stayed at Ryou's. The good thing was that Yami had gotten better, and Yugi had no clue what was going on. Yugi often said that some days couples needed their space, so he did not mind going over to his friends house while Yami 'stayed at home'. Yugi and Yami were at home, cuddling in front of the television and eating popcorn. 

It was the day before the party. The pair was watching a movie called Atlantis, the Lost Empire. It was a movie based upon the legend about Atlantis . It was one of Yugi's favorite movies. Yugi yawned and shut his eyes. Maybe it was time for Yugi to go to bed. Yami took the remote off of the side table, and clicked the open button. The shelve opened, and Yami stood up, got the case. Once he got there he took out the disk and put in in the case. He shut the case, and walked toward the shelve where the movies were stored. He put it on the shelve and turned back to the couch where Yugi was laying. When Yami got to the couch he picked up a small black remote that had many buttons, Yami clicked the one that had off printed in small white letters .The D.V.D. player turned off, Yami then picked up another remote. He then clicked the off button, and the television screen turned black. 

"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly. 

"Yes" Yami replied. 

"Could you please carry me upstairs?" Yami nodded and then picked up his Hikari and then began to carry him upstairs. Yami didn't mind doing this it was just a long way to the stairs. As Yami went past the living room he flicked the switch that turned off the lights. He then proceeded past the kitchen and then finally turned right and up the stairs. Once he began to climb the stairs he noticed how silent it was without anyone in the game shop. A week ago Yugi's grandfather had left on a trip with a couple of good friends so that left Yami to prowl around without Yugi's grandfather asking questions. Sure he knew about Yami, but he did not know about Yugi being gay and Yami did not know how the old man would accept the news. 

Yami was finally up the stairs and turned right. Once he got into the room he walked over to the bed in the center of the room and set Yugi down. 

"Night Yami." Yugi muttered as Ymi tucked him in. 

"Night, Abiou." Yami said as he gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek. With that done Yami went back to his soul room to sleep. Sure Yami had a physical form but he had to go back to his soul room every so often because he had to gain energy. Yami would have liked to just hold Yugi tonight, but this had to be done. 

Yami walked past the open door of Yugi's soul room. He peeked in and saw the numerous toys that were scattered throughout the room. He sighed and continued onto his soul room. Once he got there he opened the door, and stepped in. 

*****

After many weeks of practice Yami was ready to roller skate. Currently Yami and Yugi were sitting in a limo going to 'eat out for supper'. 

"Thanks for taking me out." Yugi said as he placed his small hands into Yami's. 

"Your welcome Koi." Yami said as he gave him a small kiss.

"What restaurant are we going to?" Yugi asked in an eager tone.

"Ummm that one," Yami said as he pointed to the restaurant that was in the same lot as the skating rink. 

The limo turned right, and then parked near the restaurant. Once the driver opened the door Yami helped Yugi get out. Even though his smaller half protested he still did saying that people need help sometimes. When Yami said that Yugi began to blush. They began to walk to the restaurant, when suddenly Yami turned around and walked the other way. 

"Where are you going?" Yugi yelled, puzzled of where Yami was going. 

"To there," Yami said as he pointed to the white rectangular skating rink.

"Why?" Yugi asked quite surprised of why they were going there. 

Yugi ran to catch up with Yami and once he got there they walked into the rink. Yami pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier his money. Yami then lead Yugi to the door that led inside. 

All was quiet when the pair went inside. Some lights were flickering on and off on the rink but other then that there was nothing. There was no music and no people skating on the rink. 

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked puzzled of why there was no one skating. 

"I don't know," Yami responded "Maybe we are too early to be able to roller skate." Yugi took one more step toward the rink and all of a sudden there were shouts of "SURPRISE!". Yugi turned around and glanced at all his friends coming out of their hiding spots. Everyone was there and there stood Yami smiling down at his koi.

"You did this for me?" Yugi asked, happy that someone would ever do something like this for him. 

"Yup." Was the response from the whole group.

All eight boys went to get their skates. 

*****

All of the boys were sitting down at a booth having cake. Yugi had just blown out his candles and the pieces of cake had been passed around. As tradition goes after cake there comes presents. First was from Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. It was a fleece blanket featuring various Duel Monsters. From Seto, and Joey he received a beautifully carved sculpture of the Dark Magician. Last but not least was from Yami. Yugi opened the card first, then opened the small white box. Once he got it open he looked inside. Inside was a silver locket. It was in the shape of a circle, and opened in the front. On the front the following words were engraved _'Yami and Yugi forever.'_

Yugi opened the locket and saw that there was not even a picture in it yet. "Yami there isn't anything in it." Yugi stated

"I know Yugi." Yami responded then added "we have a lifetime to do that."

Yugi looked and Yami and just smiled because he knew they would be together for a long time from now. 


End file.
